


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by This_isnt_my_real_name



Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Based off a Lullaby, Disappointment, Don't have to read the other parts of this series, Family, Family Reunions, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Oh, Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Phil is not happy with his children decisions, Platonic Relationships, RIP, Sad Ending, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, im gonna be hated for that tag, you could see that i like flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_isnt_my_real_name/pseuds/This_isnt_my_real_name
Summary: Phil hummed a tune, looping another flower to his unfinished flower crown."I thought I taught you guys better."Philza is finally whitelisted, and the first thing he does is lecture his kids.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982534
Comments: 80
Kudos: 1085





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

Phil hummed a tune, looping another flower to his unfinished flower crown.

In and out, in and out,

"You know, when Dream finally whitelisted me, my first thought was, ' _Wow. This place needs to be cleaned up!_ '." He let's out a dry chuckle.

Rinse, repeat, rinse, repeat, 

"I thought I taught you guys better." He loops another flower, not even bothering to look up.

"Techno," another loop.

"Wilbur," another loop.

"Tommy," another loop.

Six more loops until he's finished.

"The first lesson I had taught you boys was to respect the SMP you were invited too." His eyes harden as he makes another loop.

"I also taught you guys three rules before you guys left our world," he raises three fingers before quickly putting them down again. 

Another loop.

"The first rule was to survive,"

Loop.

"The second rule was to watch out who you trust,"

Loop.

"And lastly, at least text or call me once a week."

Loop.

He paused, looking at the flower crown.

A simple flower crown made out of daisies,

Simple, just like his rules. And yet, they failed to follow them. 

He sighs,

"You know guys," he grabbed the last flower for his flower crown, "when you guys agreed to name yourselves the 'Sleepy Boi Inc.' I thought you meant it jokingly."

He finished looping the last flower.

Moving silently, he turned towards the three graves with his children's names engraved on them, and he set the finished flower crown in the middle.

"But at the same time, I also thought I wouldn't live to see the day the name would take another meaning."

  
  


"I'm disappointed."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Story was was based off the lullaby: [You are my sunshine ](https://youtu.be/2cBzMSPYKas)
> 
> How did Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy die? Idk.  
> Phil is not having a goodtime, lol.
> 
> Do you get it, SLEEPY Boi Inc.  
> ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ I'm sorry.
> 
> Edit (November 16): I'm in pain guys, I didn't think this would happen 🙃🙃🙃 now I know how u guys feel  
> Edit (March 1): FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK, THIS WAS A SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE ANGST FIC. I DIDN'T WANT THIS

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Manual Sharpening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242980) by [Qorvid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qorvid/pseuds/Qorvid)




End file.
